Beautiful
by The-Despondent-Insomniac
Summary: It was then, that moment- standing in front of that mirror in their dresses that everything changed forever between them **carsie/carsinda**


**I dont' own nuthin'**

_

* * *

_

It is beautiful. And so are you...

There. It was that moment. That moment where their eyes met and held that everything changed: she could feel the sensation building, bubbling up and threatening to boil over as she stared- shocked- into Rosie's eyes. This was nothing like what she had always felt for , it was stronger, a tightening coil that wound its way through her lower belly and tightened almost painfully. Sending waves of understanding and_ knowing_ throughout her whole body. Leaving warm- then hot _wriggles_ in their wake.

She had assumed that the princess that had barged into her life was as innocent and unknowing of everything in the world as she was of the role she had been forced to play. But now, looking up- wide eyed at the ease with which such a telling statement had fallen from her friend's mouth she quickly realised that Rosie was not nearly as inexperienced as she had let herself believe.

Holding the almost palpably tense and questioning eye-contact for a few moments longer than she should have Carter finally turned around to face the mirror but sound her eyes immediately connecting once again with those of Rosie's in the reflective surface. The feeling of tension building. Building higher. Higher. Ready to snap, to explode- ready to make everything change washed over her once again and this time she welcomed it. Savoured the heat that ran through her- causing her to tense and shiver almost imperceptibly as the fire raced along her arms and surged for a moment to a white hot heat making her feel momentarily feverish...

And then, Rosie's hands were on her hips, clutching gently as she silently observed the other girl through the mirror. A slight smile rising to her lips as she watched carter's eyes lower to her hands before rising up again to meet her eyes- both pairs darkening slightly when they finally crashed back together. And Carter's hand moving to grip hold of that of Rosie's.

* * *

Yes she decided. That was the moment. That was the moment that everything between them irrevocably changed. And she was glad it had. Because now here she was, walking hand in hand gracefully( something she never thought she could do) down the isle of a magnificent cathedral towards an arch bishop- about to get married to the woman of her dreams and spend the rest of her life living every girls dream. Not the life of a princess. No, that she had never wanted. But the life of someone who had met their soul mate and had the chance to spend the rest of her life by their side.

**

* * *

**

**A.N 1: **hey guys, hope you liked that....incredibly sappy and a bit lame I know but I felt like writing something a little less depressing than my last piece and this seemed to fit. I watched the movie just the other day and I have to say I loved it. This scene which I have adapted and probably ruined was my favourite in the whole movie. I literally sat up straight when I saw it and had to replay it about 6 times lol, the connection there was just jumping off the screen....but anyways, like I said I hoped you liked it and to anyone who hasn't yet seen the movie at least 3 times I suggest you go watch it pronto :P.....also, it was kinda refreshing to see Disney making a movie that wasn't totally guy gets girl and vice versa for a change and was- although not purposefully romantically- about just two girls without all the major boy drama :D

**A.N 2: **Oh, finally before I get lost or drive you all mad with my prattling I just thought I'd tell you all that my summer hols are starting on Friday and although I will be doing volunteer work this summer and getting a job I should have plenty of time for updated :D....it has been soo long since I wrote anything that wasn't a one shot and frankly I'll be relieved when I can get back to updating my chaptered stories... _our lost summer_ will be taking precedence of course which I'm sure most people will be pleased about :D and the others will hopefully follow, with _history repeating 1/2_being a close second. Anyways, that's my useless prattling over. Feel free to review, all thoughts welcome, con-crit very welcome, my writing has been slipping so much recently that I need it :P

Xoxox

Becca


End file.
